Are You Naruko?
by panda and dragon
Summary: [My First Naruto Fanfic] sebuah insiden kecil yang membuat naruto dengan terpaksa menjadi naruko. mulai dari saat itu kehidupan naruto berubah 360 derajat [SasuNaru ItaKyu]. gak panda bikin summary, banyak typo berbahaya/? hope you like it [Chapter 3 Update]
1. Prolog

**OHAIYO EVERYONE~~~~**

**MY NAME IS PANDA/?**

**MY FULL NAME PANDA AND DRAGON/?**

**HANYALAH SEORANG AUTHOR YANG MENCOBA MEMBUAT SEBUAH FANFIC SASUNARU**

**TIDAK MENGGHARAPKAN SILENT READERS**

**NO BASH! NO FLAME! NO PLAGIATOR!**

**YES FOR READ! RIVIEW! FAV! FOLLOW!**

**HOPE YOU LIKE IT! ^-^  
**

**Creamy~~~**

**Tittle : Are You Naruko?**

**Cast : SasuNaru,ItaKyu,Garra dan Naruko And Kurama (?) *disini kyubi dan kurama orang yang berbeda*  
**

**Genre : romance,humor maybe**

**Rated : T to M/? *tapi untuk jaga jaga kita bikin rated M* mwehehhhe**

**Summary : naruto harus menyamar menjadi kakaknya karna sebuah insiden kecil. bagaimana kelanjutan kisahnya? hope you like it**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Story Begin**

Konoha Gakuen tahun 1998

At Konoha Hospital Centre

disebuah rumah sakit atau lebih tepatnya disebuah kamar persalinan keluarga Namikaze menanti lebih tepatnya namikaze minato menanti istrinya uzumaki khusina atau telah berganti marga menjadi Namikaze Kushina yang tengah berjuang untuk melahirkan anak kedua mereka. sedangkan anak sulung mereka namikaze kyubi menanti sang mama dan sang adik kecil mereka yang masih dalam ruang persalinan

"papa sudah 45 menit kita menunggu kenapa mama belum keluar juga?" ucap bocah berumur 3 tahun bernama Namikaze Kyubi

"sabar sayang kita doakan saja yang terbaik" ucap minato padahal dalam hati sedang kacau balau

CKLEK~

tiba tiba ruangan terbuka menampilkan sesosok perempuan yang kita ketahui bernama senju Tsunade atau Nanmakuji Tsunade mungkin?

"tsunade-san bagaimana keadaan kushina dan bayinya?"

"begini minato-kun diluar dugaan kushina melahirkan sepasang bayi kembar namun kami hanya mampu mengeluarkan satu bayi sedangkan bayi yang satunya masih didalam kandungan sepertinya kita harus melakukan proses pengangkatan bayi tapi..."

"tapi apa? tsunade-san?"

"ada dua kemungkinan kushina akan mengalami pendarahan cukup berat dan terpaksa kami mengangkat rahimnya agar sang jabang bayi dan ibunya selamat opsi kedua kita mencoba melakukan persalinan normal tapi kushina tidak akan bertahan alama"

"baik tsunade-san saya pilih opsi pertama" ucap minato mantap

"baiklah kalau begitu"

"kyubi-chan tak apa bukan kalau kau hanya punya dua adik?"

"iya otou-san"

2 Jam Kemudian

Cklek~

"selamat minato-kun kushina beserta bayi kembarnya, saat ini kushinabelum sadarkan diri oh ya ada yang ingin kuberitahukan sesuatu padamu"

"ha'i tusande-san kyubi-chan temani okaa-san ya?"

"ha'i otou-san" dan kyubi pun memasuki ruangan ibunya

Cklek~

kyubi masuk dan melihat ibunya tergolek lemah tak sadarkan diri dia pun melihat box bayi melihat adik kecilnya yang satu laki laki yang satunya lagi perempuan, yang perempuan sangatlah cantik dengan surai pirang emas dengan mata biru saphirennya tengah tertidur lelap,sedangkan adik kecilnya yang laki laki mempunyai surai pirang emas sama dengan sang kakak kembarannya tapi yang ini lebih berkilauan dengan iris ruby biru saphirenya sama dengan mata sang kakak sama sama meneduhkan bagi yang melihat kilau beningnya dan memiliki 3 garis halus di kedua pipinya itu terus terjaga menampilkan kilau bening matanya 'cantik' itu kesan pertama kyubi melihat sepasang bayi kembar ini meskipun faktanya bahwa salah satu dari kembaran tersebut adalah laki laki

"imotou dan ototou sungguh kawai" ucap kyubi senang

Dilain tempat

At Tsunade Room

"apa yang ingin tsunade-san bicarakan?"

"begini minato-kun, saat ku usg waktu mau melahirkan aku mendekteksi bahwa sepasang kembar dalam rahim kushina adalah perempuan tapi ternyata salah satunya adalah laki - laki setelah kuteliti satu plasenta tersebut pecah menjadi dua dan dua plasenta tersebut menghasilkan gen yang berbeda hingga anak kembarmu berkelamin laki - laki dan perempuan"

"lalu apa masalahnya"

"anak laki - laki mu memiliki gen perempuan pada tubuhnya dia memiliki rahim, keisitimewaan ini harus dijaga sama seperti kyubi, namun masalahnya adalah anak laki lakimu mempunyai pheromone yang kuat. sehingga mampu membuat orang yang disekelilingnya tergoda kau mengerti maksudku kan?"

"jadi aku harus mendidik anak itu menjadi galak(?) seperti kyubi"

"tidak minato-kun, dia mempunyai fisik yang lemah tidak seperti kakak kembarannya"

"aku mengerti tsunade-san arigato gozaimasu" ucap minato

minato pun sampai ke kamar rawat kushina dia menemukan kyubi memainkan tangan kecil adik laki - lakinya

"kyubi-chan apa adikmu rewel?"

"tidak otou-san lihat dia otou-san kata suster yang lahir terakhir jadi dia paling kecil dikeluarga kita"

"begitukah omo kawainya"

"ha'i otou-san jadi siapa nama imotou dan ototou otou-san?"

"imotou mu kunamai namikaze naruko dan ototou mu kunamai Namikaze naruto"

"wah nama yang manis dan cantik sesuai dengan wajahnya"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

16 tahun kemudian

Konoha Gakuen 2014

konoha tumbuh sebagai kota yang pertumbuhannya paling pesat kota metropolitan ini melahirkan gedung gedung pencakar langit namun hiruk pikuk kota yang penuh indiviudalisme tersebut dipinggiran kota tersebut terdapat sebuah rumah bertingkat minimalis dengan warna hijau muda dan putih sebagai dominan tersebut itu menciptakan aura ramah dan hangat dirumah tersebut itulah rumah milik keluarga Namikaze. suasana yang asri karna dihalaman rumah terdapat beberapa pohon pinus dan cemara dan dihalaman belakang ditumbuhi beberapa bumbu dapur seperti tomat,wortel,dan cabe, namikaze sendiri hanya punya 1 mobil biasa berukuran sedang, 1 motor matic, dan dua sepeda disamping rumah tersebut dibangun kedai ramen milik nyonya namikaze atau namikaze kushina. inilah kehidupan aman dan tenteram milik keluarga Namikaze

"okaa-san! okaa-san! lihat aku lulus dengan peringkat pertama dan aku masuk konoha gakuen high school! tapi aku urutan ketiga dalam hasil ujian tes masuk okaa-san huh!" rutuk seorang perempuan dengan rambut panjang berwarna pirang dan mata berwarna biru sapphire dengan tinggi semampai bak model payudara yang berisi dan tubuh yang langsing oh kami-sama inilah satu satunya putri dalam keluarga namikaze, namikaze naruko tumbuh dengan cantik dan pintar,juga cerewet,dan jutek. bisa kita sebut tomboy?

"hahahah memang siapa urutan pertama dan kedua naruko-chan?" ucap ibu penuh kelembutan

"yang pertama Uciha Sasuke yang kedua Sabaku No Garra, aku membenci dua es balok itu!" rutuk naruko

"hush! gitu gitu ayahmu bekerja di perusahaan uciha sayang" ucap kushina memberi pengertian

BRAK!

oh kami-sama ingatkan kushina untuk menyuruh minato menyawa seseorang untuk merawat pintu rumahnya

"ada apa kyubi-chan kau tidak lulus masuk tes universitas itu?"

"okaa-san! bagaimana bisa aku masuk universitas dengan peringkat no. dua!" oh well kenalkan saudara saudara, ini adalah namikaze kyubi putra sulung dalam keluarga namikaze ini tumbuh dengan manis pinggangnya yang lumayan ramping walaupun mulai muncul otot - otot kecilnya,tinggi, iris rubby merahnya serta surai merahnya menambah kesan manis dibalik sisi setannya yang tengah mode on seperti sekarang

"jangan bilang keluarga uciha yang menempati posisi pertama onii-chan!"

"betul sekali naruko-chan! uciha itachi menempati posisi pertama cuih"

"aku juga onii-chan aku dapat peringkat ketiga dan posisi pertama diambil uciha sasuke!"

"sepertinya uciha bersaudara itu mengibarkan bendera perang"

dan kushina hanya geleng geleng melihat ke-dua anaknya tersebut. mereka memang berwatak sama, sama sama keras kepala dan tidak mau kalah, tapi mereka akan melembut jika berhadapan dengan...

"onii-chan,onee-chan apa naruto ketinggalan sesuatu?" ucap seorang lelaki remaja bertubuh mungil meskipun menginjak usia 16 tahun, dengan surai pirang keemasan yang bersinar jika diterpa matahari, dengan mata biru sapphire meneduhkan,butt yang kenyal,dan bibir merah merekah mengoda, dengan 3 garis halus di kedua pipinya yang selembut kapas itu menambah kesan imut dan menggemaskan,sambil tersenyum lima jari andalannya

"naruto-chan lihat kami dikalahkan uciha bersaudara" ucap naruko manja

"sepertinya uciha bersaudara itu iri sama kami" ucap kyubi yang telah kembali dalam mode unyunya/? see mereka hanya melembut jika berhadapan dengan naruto adik kecil mereka ini. naruto memang tidak disekolahkan karna naruto memiliki IQ yang rendah bahkan dia mampu membaca dan menulis saat umur 13 tahun berkat ajaran keluarga namikaze yang ikut turun tangan. sebenarnya naruto iri pada kedua kakaknya terlebih naruko saudara kembarnya tersebut sangatlah cantik dan mungkin kakak kembarannya tersebut bisa menjadi top model di kemudian hari dianugerahi otak yang cerdas membuat naruko punya banyak teman tidak seperti dirinya yang tidak punya teman, namun mengingat kakaknya tersebut dengan sabar mengajari dia bahkan menangis haru saat naruto berhasil menulis namanya sendiri meskipun tulisannya mirip ceker ayam tapi naruko menghargai itu. itulah yang membuat naruto tidak pernah mengeluh lagipula dia bisa membantu kushina menjaga kedai dan memasak serta berkebun dan membereskan rumah atau menemani minato mencuci kendaraan dan memperbaiki bagian rumah yang rusak.. setidaknya naruto punya tenaga yang bisa dimanfaatkan

"mungkin onii-chan dan onee-chan harus belajar lebih giat lagi siapa tau nilai tengah semester pertama ini naruko-chan dan kyubi-nii mendapat posisi pertama" ucap naruto menghibur kedua kakanya tersebut

"ahh naru kami memang yang terbaik" memang naruko dan kyubi memang sangat over protektive terhadap bungsu namikaze tersebut apalagi dianugerahi bentuk tubuh dan wajah yang seksi dan imut imut tersebut membuat kyubi kadang suka mendeathglare para pelanggan yang menatap lapar naruto-nya dan naruko yang suka menendang laki laki berstatus seme yang ingin menggoda adiknya tersebut

inilah kehidupan keluarga kecil namikaze, sungguh indah bukan? kushina menatap tiga buah hainya tersebut dengan pandangan haru meskipun naruto tak pernah mengenyam bangku sekolah tapi naruko dan kyubi membuat naruto tahu apa itu matematika,fisika*ini pelajaran fav author loh*,biologi,Sejarah,ekonomi,geografi, , dan lain sebagainya. bukannya tidak berniat untuk melakukan home schooling hanya saja guru terakhir naruto hampir membuat naruto kehilangan kevirginannya/?. membuat minato kapok menyewa guru home schooling

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

dan dari sini ceritanya bermula~~

**TO BE COUNTINUED**

**GIMANA LANJUT NGGAK CERITANYA? HEHEHHE**

**TERGANTUNG PARA READERS TERCINTA MWAH~**


	2. Beginning

**OHAYOUUUU HEHEHEHE **

**JUJUR AJA YA AUTHOR GAK NYANGKA DAPAT RESPON SEBANYAK INI**

**KARNA JUJUR SAJA WALAUPUN AUTHOR SUKA SAMA PAIR SASUNARU**

**TAPI ILMU DALAM BAHASA JEPANG AUTHOR JUGA SEDIKIT**

**DAN LAGI AUTHOR TIDAK BEGITU MEMPERHATIKAN TOKOH DALAM FILM NARUTO**

**JADI MINTA MAAF BANGET KALAU ADA PENULISAN NAMA,MARGA, ATAU EYD YANG SALAH**

**AUTHOR JUGA BUKAN OTAKU ATAU MANGA LOVERS MESKIPUN AUTHOR TAU BEBERAPA ANIME/MANGA**

**JADI KALAU ADA YANG SALAH MOHON BANTUAANYA *BOW**

**DAN MAAF BANGET BARU BISA UPDATE SEKARANG KARNA WIFI AUTHOR KEMARIN RUSAK JADI BARU SEKARANG BISA MELANJUTKAN**

**GOMEN PARA SENPAI DAN SENSEI~~~**

**HEHEHEHHHEHEHEHHEHE**

**OKAY SAATNYA MELANJTKAN CERITA~~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Tittle : Are You Naruko?**

**Cast : SasuNaru,ItaKyu,Garra dan Naruko And Kurama (?) *disini kyuubi dan kurama orang yang berbeda*  
**

**Genre : romance,humor maybe**

**Rated : T to M/? *tapi untuk jaga jaga kita bikin rated M* mwehehhhe**

**Summary : naruto harus menyamar menjadi kakaknya karna sebuah insiden kecil. bagaimana kelanjutan kisahnya? hope you like it**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Kediaman Uchiha

Suasana mentari pagi,cuaca yang bersahabat menambah kesan damai atau mungkin err sepi? Mengingat burung pun enggan berkicau di dahan pohon kediaman sang _perfectionis _tersebut.

Didalam kita disuguhkan dua pangeran nan tampan dengan err pakaian abnormal/? Biasa, hari pertama menjelang mos Masa Orientasi Siswa atau bahasa anak kuliahan/? OSPEK/? dan kepala keluarga Uchiha yaitu Uchiha Fugaku dengan tenang meminum kopi buatan sang istri tercinta Uchiha Mikoto sambil membaca korannya dengan tenang

"Sasuke! Itachi! Turun kebawah makanannya sudah siap!" ucap Ibu sekaligus Istri dari keluarga Uchiha tersebut

Tak lama kemudian Sasuke dan Itachi datang dengan seragam almamaternya serta peralatan mos seperti err… yah kalung dari petai, topi yang terbuat dari bola plastic yang dipotong setengah, tas dari karung, kaus kaki yang berbeda warna dan berbeda ukuran, sepatu nyentrik, dan lain sebagainya tapi entah mengapa tidak mengurangi ketampanan kedua Uchiha tersebut. Dengan langkah tegap mereka menuruni anak tangga menuju meja makan dan menghampiri sang ayah dan sang ibu yang sudah duduk manis dengan beberapa makanan seperti _onigiri,sup miso_ dan lain lainnya tidak lupa Jus Tomat kesayangan sibungsu Uchiha. Mereka ber-empat lalu duduk dengan tenang sambil menyantap sarapannya

"ah Sasuke-chan,Itachi-chan gimana apa masakannya enak? Kaa-san mendapat resep dari Nyonya Namikaze"

"hn" ucap Sasuke dan Itachi bersamaan

"Sasuke apa jus tomatnya segar ? Kaa-san membeli buah tomatnya dari keluarga Namikaze loh"

"hn"

"yakkk! Apa tak ada jawaban lain selain gumaman kalian itu?"

"hn"

"ishhh"

"kami berangkat dulu Kaa-san, Tou-san"

"Itterasshai"

"itte kimashu"

Dan Kedua Uciha itupun keluar mengambil mobil masing masing meinggalkan Fugaku yang dengan tenang meminum kopinya dan mikoto yang sibuk menggerutu

"Fugaku! Lihat anak anak mu itu semua tingkah lakumu menurun padanya!"

"hn"

"ughh pantas saja rumah ini sepi penghuninya **MAKHLUK ASTRAL SEMUA!**"

"hn"

"hiks aku membencimu fugaku" ucap mikoto pura – pura sedih, dan langsung saja Fugaku melepas topeng dinginnya tersebut lalu memeluk istrinya sayang

"hahh baiklah sayang masakanmu tadi yang paling enak okey?"

"hahahah aishiteruuuu Fugaku-san"

"ckkk kau ini mikoto…mikoto…"

Dan itulah drama singkat antara Tuan Uchiha Fugaku dan Nyonya Uchiha Mikoto mari kita ke kediaman Keluarga Namikaze

Kediaman Namikaze

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Disebuah kamar putih gading beristirahat dengan tenang maaf saudara saudara maksudnya tidur dengan pulasnya si sulung Namikaze, yah Namikaze Kyuubi dan didalam sudah ada si kembar Naruko dan Naruto yang berunding siapa yang membangunkan rubah iblis ini/?

"kau saja ya Naruto- chan"

"kenapa tidak kau saja onee-chan"

"heish kan kau tau sendiri siapa yang berani membangubkanya pasti tidak akan pernah selamat"

"yasudah kita main batu gunting kertas saja"

Dan hasilnya pun Naruto yang kalah oh poor Naruto. Dengan langkah pelan Naruto menuju ranjang kakaknya

"Onni-chan bangun….." ujar Naruto gugup

"5 menit lagi naru.." ucap Kyuubi serak

"tapi sekarang tinggal pukul 6.30 onii-san"

TOENG~

Dan dengan langkah seribu Kyuubi cepat lari kedalam kamar mandi bahkan tak sampai lima menit dia sudah keluar memakai seragam almamater sekolahnya yang baru beserta peralatan MOS-nya lalu turun bahkan susunya pun tak sampai habis setengah, Kepala Keluarga Namikaze sudah berangkat subuh subuh pagi tadi terbukti tidak adanya mobil Toyota Yaris warna hijau gelap,sedangkan naruko sudah berangkat lebih dulu karna ia menaiki sepeda

"Itterasshai Kyuubi-chan/ ttebayo Onii-chan"

"itte kimasu, Kaa-san, Naru-chan"

Dan kyubi pun meninggalkan ibunya dan Naruto di halaman rumah dengan motor Honda Scoopynya yang berwarna choco brown. Dan Naruto hanya terpaku melihat kakak – kakaknya yang sudah berangkat sekolah…

PUK~

"terik matahari tidak bagus buat kesehatanmu Naru-chan, lebih baik kau bantu Kaa-san membuka toko"

"ha'i"

Inilah alasan kenapa Naruto tak bisa bersekolah dia gampang terserang penyakit system imun tubuhnya lemah dia tidak tahan dingin tapi juga tidak tahan panas, hanya disaat tertentu Naruto bisa keluar itupun diawasi dengan sangat ketat… terkadang Naruto juga ingin seperti anak lainnya. Tak perlu berlama – lama Naruto membantu ibunya membuka kedai ramen yang sebenarnya disamping rumahnya sendiri

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Konoha High School

Hari ini hari pertama Naruko bersekolah dia sudah punya tiga teman baru bernama Haruno Sakura,Hyuga Hinata dan Ten Ten dan mereka menamai kelompok mereka sendiri FG club atau artinya Fujoshi Girls club-_-. Memang saat ini Naruko memakai pakaiannya biasa saja cuman salahkan seragam sekolah yang roknya diatas lutut, mempertontonkan paha mulusnya lalu mendeath glare mata hidung belang. Untung saja kemeja sekolahnya agak lebar ditambah lagi Blazer almamater sekolah yang panjangnya sampai dibawah lutut jadi bagian atas tubuhnya tidak tercetak jelas.

*catatan : (seragam perempuan : Rok hitam 3cm diatas lutut, Kemeja lengan panjang warna putih, Dasi Kupu – kupu berwarna merah polos, Blazer hitam yang panjangnya 3 cm dibawah lutut, kaus kaki putih selutut, sepatu kets converse hitam putih khusus untuk perempuan) (seragam laki – laki : Celana panjang hitam,Kemeja lengan panjang berwarna putih,Dasi Kantor berwarna merah polos,Jas Lengan Panjang sepinggul, Kaus kaki putih setengah betis,dan Sepatu Sneakears pria berwarna hitam putih)*

Jika ada grup wanita ketjeh/? Sudah pasti ada cowok ketjeh/? Dan cowok ketjeh ini diketuai oleh Uchiha Sasuke dengan antengnya dia keluar dari mobil sport ber-merk Lamborghini Reventon berwarna metalik silver sudah pasti harganya selangit, tak lama kemudian mobil berwarna merah mengkilap ber-merk Ferari Enzo datang dan memarkirkan mobilnya di samping mobil milik Sasuke. Siapa lagi pemiliknya kalau bukan Sabaku No Gaara, lalu datanglah sesosok laki – laki yang tertutupi helm putihnya mengendarai motor Ducati Desmosedici RR berwarna Orange – Putih dialah Shikamaru Nara. Lalu yang terakhir seorang cowok dengan helm hitamnya memarkir motor sport ber-merk Ecosse Spirit berwarna perak titanium miliknya disamping motor milik Shikamaru, dialah Kurama

Empat orang cogan nan tampan nan ganteng nan kaya tersebut mengalihkan dunia semua orang terutama kaum hawa yang memekik bahkan senior mereka bungkam melihat ke-empat cowok tersebut, hey siapa yang tidak tahu Shikamaru Nara? Pewaris Pemegang perusahaan otomotif terbesar di asia dan lulusan terbaik di Forks Junior High School, lalu Uchiha Sasuke yang merupakan anak dari pemilik perusahaan Fashion ternama Uchiha Corp. yang kekayaannya selangit dan menempati posisi pertama di tes Kelulusan masuk Konoha High School atau singkatnya KHS, lalu ada Sabaku No Gaara cowok bersurai merah ini yang paling pendiam dan lagi keluarga Sabaku merupakan Keluarga Jendral secara turun temurun. Kurama sendiri hanya pendatang dari Tokyo dia adalah model sekaligus pembalap motor terkenal. Orang yang mempunyai warna rambut yang sama dengan Gaara tersebut yang paling ramah diantara mereka ber-empat.

Naruko hanya bisa mendengus kesal, merutuk dalam hati 4 cowok tersebut terutama Sasuke dia sangat membenci cowok tersebut, tapi mau bagaimana lagi ayahnya bekerja di perusahaan Uchiha tersebut dalam hati ia berdoa semoga saja ada orang yang bisa merubah sifat tengiknya tersebut

Khekhekhe kau tidak tau saja Naruko bahwa adikmu sendirilah yang mengubah pangeran tampan kita hahahahahahha *tawa evil *dibakar readers #Abaikan

"wahhhh mobil sasuke kan masuk jajaran mobil termahal di dunia"

"kyaa itu shikamaruuuu"

"wah gaara makin tampan saja"

"itu kurama kan? Model Asians Star Magazine kan?"

"SASUKE-KUN MARRY ME PLEASE"

"KURAMA BE MINEEEEE"

"GARAAA I LOVE YOUUU"

"SHIKAMARU DON'T BE SLEEP! LOOK AT ME PLEASE!"

Dan kira kira itu kericuhan yang ada saat 4 sekawan tersebut memasuki kelas mereka yaitu kelas VVIP yang hanya ada 10 orang di kelas tersebut

"Naruko aku tak tahu kedatangan mereka membuat geger satu sekolah" ucap sakura sambil memakan kerpik singkongnya

"hah bodo amat lah" ucap Naruko acuh sambil membaca buku berjudul 'How To Be A Winner' padahal dalam hati merutuk dalam hati, sedangkan Sasuke menyeringai melihat Naruko

*Catatan : Posisi Duduk 2 Barisan (Depan : [Naruko – Sakura] [Hinata – Ten Ten])(Tengah : [Sasuke – Kurama] [Gaara – Shikamaru]) (Belakang : [Neji – Ino] [Kiba - *kosong*]

"ohayou Naruko – chan?" ucap Sasuke sok ramah

"Ohayou Sasuke-kun" ucap Naruko ketus namun dalam hati dia sudah memikirkan ide jahil diam – diam kakinya yang sebelah kiri di selonjorkan begitu Sasuke lewat…

.

.

.

.

BRUK!

.

.

.

.

Loading

.

.

.

.

.

Wait

.

.

.

.

.

Connect

.

.

.

.

.

"BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHA" Naruko tersenyum penuh kemenangan dan muka Sasuke merah padam menahan malu di tertawai sekelas bahkan Naruko diam diam memotretnya

'kau menabuh genderang perang ya Namikaze Naruko, Awas kau! Baka!'

'1 – 0 Uchiha Sasuke yang terhormat'

Mari kita tinggalkan Konoha High School saatnya menuju Konoha University

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Konoha University

Terlihat di sebuah parkiran sedang ramai, orang orang mengerumuni mobil Lamborghini Veneno Roadster berwarna hitam metalik milik Uchiha Itachi oh ayolah mobil seharga 71 Milyar tersebut menandakan pemiliknya super kaya bukan?

"Itachi –san Menikahlah denganku"

"Itachi –san nge date bareng aku yuk"

"Itachi –san …"

Dan begitu seterusnya membuat putra sulung Namikaze Kyuubi mengutuk Uchiha Itachi sekutuk – kutuknya/?

'dasar kakek tuan Bangka!' batin Kyuubi

"hatchiii~" dan di sebrang sana Itachi bersin dadakan

PUK~

Tiba tiba seseorang menepuk pundak Kyuubi yang diketahui bernama Deidara kakaknya Kurama

"eh? Dei? Ada apa?"

"jangan menatap Itachi terlalu lama nanti kau lama lama suka loh"

"watefak-_-"

"ckk cinta dan benci itu beda tipis lagian kenapa sih kau memusuhi Uchiha sulung tersebut?"

"…" dan Kyuubi pun bungkam

Sejujurnya Kyuubi juga mengakui bahwa Itachi tampan, malah justru gurat gurat yang diejek Kyuubi sebagai Kakek tua menambah kesan maskulin dan jantan pada dirinya. Juga setiap kali Kyuubi mengerjai Itachi, Itachi tidak pernah membalasnya dia selalu bersikap ramah pada Kyuubi... dan seketika dia juga bingung mengapa ia memusuhi si sulung Uchiha tersebut? semua mengalir begitu saja...

BLUSH~

Dan seketika kyuubi merona sendiri tanpa sadar bahwa Itachi memperhatikan gerak gerik si sulung Namikaze tersebut dengan senyum tampannya

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TO BE COUNTINUED  
**

**Saatnya membalas riview~~~ :**

**thedy76 : ini sudah lanjuttt**

**fatayahn : ini sudah lanjuttt ini udah coba dipanjangin yah**

**uzumakinamikazehaki : makasih atas riviewnya ni sudah lanjut wkwkwk **

**LNaruSasu : iya ini sudah lanjut kok moga moga suka ya**

**yunaucii : hahahaha naru emang gak bodoh bodoh banget kok iya ini sasunaru sama itakyu tapi kalau gaanaruko pikir pikir dulu deh**

**Neko Twins Kagamine : ini sudah lanjut**

**mii-chan07 : ini sudah lanjut**

**Vianycka Hime : ini sudah lanjut gaara sama naruko? pikir pikir dulu ya**

**Kuro to Shiroi : hahaha ini sudah lanjut**

**Mii. Soshiru : hahaha nggak dianggap flame kok makasih atas sarannya di chap ini udah diperbaiki kok**

**lenia. cahmencoez : iya diusahain heheh ini sudah lanjut**

**Harpaairiry : sudah lanjut lanjut lanjut arigatou**

**Euishifujohsi : ini sudah lanjut senpai #ikut nari gaje bareng**

**Zara Zahra : gimana ya? hehhehe ini sudah lanjut**

**miszshanty05 : ini sudah lanjut**

**heriyandi kurosaki : hahaha naru emang cute wkwkw ini sudah lanjut**

**Mimi : hahhahah iya aku juga sadar kok soalnya kau bikin fanficnya SKS wkwkw ini sudah diperbaiki**

**yuichi : hhahah nggak sedih kok**

**Devilblood : ini sudah lanjutt**

**Just Reader : okay ini sudah diperbaiki yaaa**

**chika : hahaha beneran berbeda dari yang lain? woah berarti aku pelopor ya/? #plak wkwkwkw ini sudah lanjut**

**Guest : yukiko senju? apaan tuh? wkwk, ini sudah lanjut **

**amour-chan : ini sudah lanjut**

**Tara fujitatsu : hahah naruto disini lemahnya udah diceritain kan? wkwk ini sudah lanjut**

**hanyanumpanglewa : wkwkwkwk jarang banget? wkwkw nanti aku banyakin deh wkwkwk ini sudah lanjut**

**UchikazeiRei : hahahah ketuker gimana? wkwkw ini sudah lanjut**

**sasunaru forever : ini sudah lanjut kakakkk**

**xxxSN : ini sudah lanjut dan dicoba untuk dipanjangin yah**

**kuroko : hahah pengen liat naruto ketemu sasuke? kkekke tenang aja okeh**

**Guest : hahaha iya dong author kan anti-mainstream/? #plak ini sudah lanjut**

**tsunayoshi yuzuru : hahaha iya pas aku cek ulang ancur banget makanya di chap ini sudah diperbaiki agar lebih baik lagi **

**deviluk shin ryu : hahahaha iya tapi kira kira nanti naruto bakal selamat gak ya klau di grepe grepe sama sasuke wkwkkw**

**lemonadec : hahahahaa iya makasih ini sudha diperbaiki kok**

**OVER ALL THANKS FOR YOU RIVIEW**

**SEE YOU NEXT TIME**

**SAYONARA~~~**


	3. Mapel Garden

**HUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA**

**MAAF KAN AUTHOR YANG TERLALU LAMA HIATUS HIKS**

**HEHHEHE MAAF YA SEMUA MAAFKAN AUTHORRRR**

**AUTHOR GAK NYANGKA KALIAN NUNGGU BANGET INI FANFIC SAMPAI ADA BEBERAPA READERS YANG PM KE AUTHOR **

**YOSH! KALAU GITU KITA LANJUT KE CERITA YAA**

**HAPPY READING**

**Creamy~~~**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Konoha High School

.

.

.

Suasana kelas masih ricuh keempat cowok tampan tadi masih menertawai Sasuke. Sedangkan para FG club masih sibuk dengan topik pembicaraanya

"kau tahu Sasuke, mukamu tadi merah sekali"

"diam kau Kurama"

"wah..wah… jangan marah gitu Kurama kan cuman bercanda" bela Shikamaru

"hn"

Sasuke hanya bisa mendengus melihat Naruko sedang bercanda. Ia tahu Naruko sengaja menyelengkat kakinya di otaknya sudah banyak ide gila sampai tiba – tiba seorang lelaki err memakai masker? Masuk ke kelas

"Good morning everyone, my name is Kakashi saya akan menjadi wali kelas kalian sekaligus mengajar Bhs. Inggris"

"Ohayou" kompak mereka sekelas

"hari ini adalah hari pertama kalian saya akan menerangkan seluk beluk sekolah…" ucap Kakashi panjang lebar hingga bell pulang sekolah berbunyi

"okay sampai disini dulu pertemuan kita, itte kimasu" ucap Kakashi lalu berlalu meninggalkan kelas

Semua orang berlalu sampai tiba tiba saja Kiba datang menghampiri Naruko, untuk sekedar Informasi Kiba dan Naruko adalah saudara sepupu

"Kiba-kun? Ada apa?" tanya Naruko

"Naruko-chan aku ingin datang ke kedai ramen oba-san sekalian melihat Naruto-kun" ujar pemuda manis bernama Inuzuka Kiba tersebut

"Boleh sih, Tenten, Sakura, sama Hinata juga mau kesana"

"ah ku kira kau sendiri rencananya aku ingin mengajakmu naik sepeda bareng"

"ah sayang sekali akupun bawa sepeda sendiri lebih baik kau duluan saja Kiba kurasa Naruto juga merindukanmu"

"baiklah kalau begitu aku pergi" ucap Kiba lalu berlalu dari hadapan Naruko

Naruko dan kawan – kawan segera keluar kalau saja tidak dicegat oleh Sasuke dan kawan kawan. Dan Naruko hanya mendengus

"oh well Prince Charming kita ada urusan apa nih sama upik abu kayak aku" ucap Naruko sengit sambil menekankan kata Prince Charming dan upik abu

"oh bagus Naruko-chan sadar diri, cuman mau bilang aja ya bahwa aku mengudang seluruh anak sekelas buat makan di kedai ramen Namikaze…" ujar Sasuke kalem. Well Naruko sih biasa saja dari SD sampai sekarang sering kali ia mentraktir temannya makan di Kedai ramen milik ibunya sekedar untuk traktiran ulang tahun atau ketika ia menjuarai sebuah lomba tapi tak ada yang seperti Sasuke… yang memberitahunya lebih dulu? Ini ada yang ganjil

"oh kalau begitu ayo segera ke sana kudengar Nyonya Namikaze sangat pandai memasak" ujar Shikamaru lalu semuanya mendadak keluar kecuali Naruko dan Sasuke

"kudengar kau punya saudara kembar yah…" ujar Sasuke memulai pembicaraan

DEG

Segera saja mata Naruko membulat kaget, sebelumnya tak pernah ada yang tahu tengtang Naruto kecuali sepupunya Kiba, dan Kiba sendiri tak pernah satu sekolah dengannya ataupun Sasuke karna Kiba selama ini tinggal Jerman well…. Kecuali dia memberitahukannya pada Shikamaru karna Naruko dengar mereka pernah satu sekolah sebelumnya, tapi mereka tidak terlihat dekat?

"Lalu… ada masalah dengan saudara kembarku?" ujar Naruko tenang meskipun ada sedikit getaran pada intonasinya

"dan yang lebih mengagetkan lagi…." Ujar Sasuke terhenti lalu mendekati Naruko dan berbisik

"Dia…. Penyakitan…" ujar Sasuke rendah dan berat Naruko menegang bukan karna geli atau terangsang tapi karna pengetahuan Sasuke tengtang adik kembarnya… adik kecilnya…

"mau kau apakan saudara kembarku…" Naruko mendesis, suaranya datar namun sarat akan ancaman

"tidak ada hanya sekedar ingin berkenalan" ucap Sasuke sambil berlalu pergi

"tapi aku tak menjamin dia akan selamat…" ujarnya lalu benar benar pergi

"SASUKE SIALAN!" ujar Naruko lalu segera berlari menyusul Sakura,Tenten, dan Hinata yang telah lebih dulu menunggunya di parkiran

"Naruko kau kenapa? Mukamu merah sekali" ucap Sakura

"kita harus sampai dirumahku sebelum Sasuke arghhhh "

"tidak mungkin mereka naik mobil dan motor, sedangkan kita hanya naik sepeda" keluh Tenten

Tak banyak omong Naruko langsung tancap meninggalkan parkiran sekolah, dia mengayuh secepat yang ia bisa tubuhnya berkeringat mencetak lekuk tubuhnya yang sempurna kalau saja sepedanya tak melaju secepat kilat mungkin para laki –laki bisa mendapat 'tontonan gratis'

45 menit berlalu dia sudah sampai di kedai ibunya dia tak melihat sepeda Kiba terparkir di kedai ibunya. Hampir seluruh murid di kelasnya dilayani ibunya seorang diri? Kemana Naruto? Maka dengan sangat amat panik Naruko langsung tancap lari ke rumah dan tidak ada siapa – siapa kemana Kiba dan Naruto? Dengan cepat ia mengganti baju seragamnya dengan baju santai dan langsung ke kedai ramen milik ibunya

"tadaima" sapa Naruko pada ibunya sambil masuk ke dalam kedai

"okaeri nasai Naruko-chan" ucap ibunya tersenyum lembut

Sebelum Naruko menanyakan keberadaan Naruto, Sasuke dan kawan – kawan sudah datang dengan seringai andalannya ia melewati Naruko begitu saja dan menyapa Nyonya Namikaze

"konichiwa Nyonya Namikaze" ucap Sasuke dan Naruko mendecak sekaligus panik Naruto tidak ada dimana – mana bagaimana jika Narutonya diculik? Atau diperbudak? Atau disodomi? Atau yang lebih parahnya lagi ia disodomi secara paksa lalu dimutilasi hingga…

"Fantasi-mu terlalu berlebihan Naruko –chan" ucap seorang gadis sambil menepuk bahu Naruko, membuyarkan fantasi 'liarnya' tersebut

"Hinata-chan?" ucap Naruko tanda tanya

"dia sudah aman bersama Kiba" ucap Hinata tersenyum sambil melihat Sakura dan Tenten juga ikut tersenyum aneh

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_Flashback On_

_"Naruko kau kenapa? Mukamu merah sekali" ucap Sakura_

_"kita harus sampai dirumahku sebelum Sasuke arghhhh "_

_"tidak mungkin mereka naik mobil dan motor, sedangkan kita hanya naik sepeda" keluh Tenten_

_Naruko tak memperdulikan ucapan teman – temannya dan segera berlalu_

_"anak itu memang kenapa sih selalu panik?" keluh Hinata mengeluarkan smartphonenya lalu menelpon seseorang, _

**_"moshi – moshi?" tanya orang disebrang sana_**

**_"moshi – moshi Kiba-kun ini aku Hinata"_**

**_"oh! Hinata ada apa?"_**

**_"begini kau sudah ada dimana?"_**

**_"aku berada di jalan sekitar 500 meter dari rumah Naruko-chan memangnya kenapa?"_**

**_"bisakah kau amankan saudara kembar Naruko sebentar? Sasuke sepertinya punya niat buruk"_**

**_"heh? Memangnya ada apa?"_**

**_"aku tak tahu sepertinya Naruko dan Sasuke terlibat masalah yang berhubungan dengan saudara kembarnya itu emm siapa namanya?"_**

**_"Naruto"_**

**_"ya Naruto aku mohon ya?"_**

**_"baiklah"_**

_Dan panggilan pun terputus_

_"Hinata-chan kau dapat nomor Kiba darimana?" tanya Tenten_

_"jangan panggil aku Hinata kalau hal seperti ini saja aku tidak bisa" ucap Hinata berbangga hati_

_"heleh sudah..sudah.. kita susul Naruko" ucap Sakura lalu mereka bertiga mengendarai sepeda menuju Kedai ramen Keluarga Namikaze_

_Flashback Off_

"dia aman bersama kiba" ucap Tenten memastikan

"ah syukurlah" ucap Naruko menghela nafas lega

Setidaknya Naruto tidak disini dan tak akan bertemu Sasuke yah semoga saja

At Other Side

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Kebun Mapel

.

.

.

.

.

"Kiba-kun sudah lama sekali ya kita tidak kesini" ucap seseorang berambut pirang yang diketahui bernama Namikaze Naruto

"yah begitulah kau tau sendiri kan aku baru sampai di Jepang, dan langsung disibukkan dengan sekolah" jawab Kiba

Mereka bermain tanpa lelah mulai dari menangkap kupu-kupu, main kejar – kejaran petak umpet,hingga akhirnya mereka memutuskan untuk berbaring di rumput hijau membiarkan angin – angin kecil yang nakal bermain dengan rambut mereka

"gimana sekolahmu di Forks?" ucap Naruto memulai pembicaraan

"biasa saja tidak ada yang istimewa hanya aku pernah sekelas dengan pemegang perusahaan otomotif ternama"

"Shikamaru Nara?"

"hmm, kau kenal dengannya?"

"yeah begitulah dan lagi tahun ini kami sekelas"

"wah keren, hehehe"

"tidak sih biasa saja"

"heish kau ini, eh tapi tumben sekali kau mengajakku ke kebun mapel?"

"hinata yang menyuruh"

"hinata? Siapa?"

"teman onee-chan mu"

"Naruko-chan?"

"yah siapa lagi memang kau punya kakak perempuan selain dia?"

"hehehhe tapi mengapa? Aku tidak pernah kenal dengannya?"

"bukan hanya kau tapi murid sekelas pun tak tahu Naruko punya saudara kembar"

"heheh jadi apa alasannya?"

"dia ada masalah yang melibatkan dirimu"

"dengan siapa? Masalah apa?"

"entahlah aku tak tahu"

Dan Kiba pun meninggalkan Naruto karna ingin membeli makanan, dan Naruto terdiam melihat punggung Kiba yang menjauh

"apakah aku benar benar pembawa masalah…?"ucap Naruko lirih sambil tersenyum getir

.

.

.

.

At Kedai Ramen Namikaze

Sudah 3 jam berlalu dan Sasuke mulai malas di kedai ramen ini, walaupun harus ia akui Ramen buatan sini memang enak. Tapi bukan ini alasannya, tapi saudara kembar Naruko. Menurut informan terpecayanya Naruko sangat menyayangi saudara kembarnya ini, maka anak ini bisa dia manfaatkan untuk mengancam Naruko kan? Hei jangan salahkan Sasuke salahkan Naruko yang mulai duluan menabuh genderang perang.

"Sasuke-chan kenapa ramennya tidak kau habiskan? Apa tidak enak?" tanya nyonya Namikaze

"tidak begitu, hanya saja aku memang memiliki sedikit masalah dengan nafsu makan, oh ya kemana Naruko?" ucap Sasuke berdalih

"ah,anak itu dia sedang di taman bersama teman – temannya yang lain biasa membaca catalog fashion, dia memang malas berurusan dengan kedai, hah coba saja ada Naruto disini" keluh ibu Naruko, membuat Sasuke menaikan alis sebelah, Naruto? Namanya hampir sama dengan Naruko

"Naruto?" Sasuke bertanya

"ia anak itu sangat suka Ramen makanya ia mau membantuku menjaga kedai" balas Ibu Naruko

"maksudku Naruto itu siapa oba-san?"

"oh ya! Aku hampir lupa dia Namikaze Naruto adik kembarnya Naruko mereka hanya terpaut 15 belas menit" ucap Ibu Naruko tersenyum kecil

'GOTCHA!' pikir Sasuke

"lalu dia kemana?" tanya Sasuke tak sabar

"dia kek kebun mapel bersama Kiba-chan sekitar 300 meter dari sini"

Dan segera saja tanpa banyak omong Sasuke berlari kearah mobilnya dan pergi ke kebun mapel,Shikamaru,Gaara dan Kurama heran melihat Sasuke tampak terburu – buru. Segera saja ia tancap gas ke kebun mapel yang disampaikan Nyonya Namikaze tak sampai 3 menit ia telah sampai ke kebun mapel.

Kebun mapel itu cukup luas mungkin luasnya bisa sekitar 1,5 hektar lebih, suasana yang nyaman dan bersahaja memberi salam pada Sasuke tapi bukan itu yang ia inginkan dia sedang mencari adik Naruko

Tak sampai lima belas menit dia menemukan sosok berambut pirang dan Kiba tengah dalam percakapan serius, Sasuke tidak bisa melihat muka Naruto karna posisinya ia membelakangi badan Sasuke. Segera saja dengan lantang Sasuke berteriak

"NARUTO! NAMIKAZE NARUTO!" teriak Sasuke lalu sosok pirang itu berbalik dan membuat Sasuke kaget

"KAU! Sedang apa kau disini?!" ucap Sasuke kemudian

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TO BE COUNTINUED**

**GOMENNYA YAH KALAU MASIH MERASA KEPENDEKAN **

**DAN EYD ATAU PENULISAN NAMA YANG SALAH OKE!**

**DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW!**

**DON'T BE SILENT READERS!**


End file.
